


Jealousy

by olivemartini



Category: Stitchers, Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kirsten's POV when she asked Cameron if he a Marta had ever been a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Kirsten was pretty sure it was wrong to feel jealous of a girl that was stuck in a coma.  

Kirsten was pretty sure it was irrational to feel jealous at all, considering that she and Cameron hadn't even met yet, and Marta had no possible way to get in-between them now anyways, since she wasn't about to wake up anytime soon.

But she was still jealous.

Jealousy was an odd thing.  What was the point?  Anger allowed you to stand up for yourself, fear was a warning sign for danger, even love let you care about people enough to protect them.  But jealousy was just this twisted up knot in your stomach and a nasty taste in your mouth.  It made her ashamed, because every part of her mind was telling her she shouldn't worry about it, shouldn't even have brought it up, but yet she didn't like it.  Jealousy was just this unhelpful feeling that was telling her she deserved Cameron, not Marta, and that if Marta wakes up, she should punch her in the throat.

Which was strange, because she didn't like Cameron as anything other than a friend.

"We were and we weren't.  We were getting there.  Friends on the way to something more."

Cameron's words kept replaying in her head.  Did he realize how _familiar_ that sounded?  The two of them were just friends, technically.  But they'd certainly come close, with the lingering looks and the hand touches and the whole almost kissing thing back at his apartment.  _Just friends_ don't call each other after a near death experience three times an hour.  If they were just friends, Kirsten wouldn't feel her heart beating out of her chest whenever he smiled at her, or feel better as soon as she saw them.  As far as she could tell, Cameron liked her, and it was the whole "just friends" thing that was getting in the way.

They were just friends on the way to something more.

But so were Cameron and Marta.

So yeah, Kirsten was a little jealous.  But she didn't think anyone would blame her.


End file.
